


Empty Bliss

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Older Characters, some LunaFred feels mixed in there bc angst has to hurt Dx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: For someone who sees so much in the world, she sees so little.





	Empty Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

A **Beater**

A trickster

A _joker_

A don't-mess-with-me-or-my-twin protector

A Weasley…er, Weasel-er

A…A…

A _F r e d_

She can watch him at play…

Him, grown, with _her_ grown sons…

&& a_l_l she |sees|

is the ( g_h_o_s_t ) of someone

 **not** -so- _long_ -f·o·r·g·o·t·t·e·n

She's told herself

(c*o*u*n*t*l*e*s*s times…)

that he's not ( _NOT_ ) his namesake

He's a Beater

(not _quite_ as **good** )

a trickster

(not _quite_ as  clever)

a joker

(not _quite_ as **:)** funny **(:** )

a protector (not quite as strong), a Weasley (not Weasley enough)

a F~r~e~d (too **nice** to be her Fred)

He's so magnificent in his

U. S. E. L. E. S. S. N. E. S. S.

because the world had room for one **Fred**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, some Luna/Fred mixed in with the Luna/Freddie… This is more Luna not liking that she likes Freddie since she'd loved Fred… :s Sad. I love the last 3 lines, though… Now I wanna give little Freddie huggles! Dx
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]
> 
> 2017 note: Oh, ouch. This is still pretty angsty. D: A shame she has a hard time separating nephew from uncle.


End file.
